Everybody Talks
by Jeaninne
Summary: Eren es transferido a una nueva escuela secundaria, sólo para descubrir que hay cosas rondando sobre un joven llamado Leví. No hace falta saber que es virgen y que cada Chico gay y Chica hetero, quiere ser su primera vez! Eren se enreda en este pequeño juego y descubre que a lo mejor, que todo el mundo hable, no es una cosa tan mala. [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA] {Por Kawaiibootybutt}
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: La Autorización de traducción es legal, el escrito original es de Kawaiibootybutt, todas sus opiniones llegaran a ella por mí. Los personajes pertenecen al manga japonés Shingeki No Kyojin, creador Hajime Isayama. Nosotros solo hacemos uso para crear historias. Lo escrito aca no tienes nada que ver con la historia del creador original._

 _Advertencias: El rango puede cambiar según se desarrolle la historia. La pareja principal está conformada por Eren y Levi, así que en general, la historia es Erotismo Homosexual._

 _¡Sin más les dejo leer! ¡Que disfruten!_

* * *

-Capitulo Uno-

Eren levantó la vista temeroso hacia el edificio principal de la institución. Fijó su mirada sobre este, el cual se alzaba por encima de todos los demás edificios separados detrás de él. Su acompañante, Mikasa, se acercó por detrás y le dijo:

—Impresionante, ¿no?— Todo lo que el moreno pudo hacer fue asentir y luego tomarse un momento para serenarse.

—Mikasa, cuando dijiste que fuiste a "una bonita escuela". ¡¿Cómo olvidasteis mencionar la parte en la que era locamente magnifica?! Parece ser increíble, ¡como una de esas escuelas para niños ricos!— La pelinegra se echó a reír, a la vez que comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la entrada del edificio principal.

—Bueno, no es exactamente una escuela para niños ricos, pero es de prestigio. — Eren se apresuró a seguirla hasta la puerta y entró, después mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella.

—Me siento mal por dejar a Armin en mi antigua escuela por sí mismo, espero que esté haciéndolo bien. —

—Eren, estoy segura de que estará bien, además, él dijo que tu transferencia sería lo mejor. — Eren rodó los ojos, ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—Lo sé, Mikasa. —

—Y tiene razón. —

—Lo sé. —

— Eren, tienes que empezar de nuevo y realmente concentrarte en tu trabajo. ¡Eres un estudiante de segundo año, por amor de Dios! —

— ¡Lo sé! Mikasa, prometí que iba a centrarme en mis notas y, ¡eso es lo que voy a hacer! — Suspiró. —No tienes que actuar como mi madre todo el tiempo... —

Mikasa inclinó el rostro hacia el suelo entristecida por lo anterior dicho de su hermano.

—Lo siento, Eren. — Luego de eso, ella lo llevó a la oficina del director, para luego entrar junto con él.

El hombre (o mujer, Eren no lo podía decir) fue casual hablando con Eren, suponiendo que es un estudiante de primer año. Él/la se fijó en ellos en cuanto entraron y, en un instante, estaba de pie frente a ambos. Tenía el dorso de Eren con mano de hierro y estaba temblando demasiado para ser normal, el castaño pensó que él/la iba a caerse de pronto. Mikasa se rio entre dientes y él/la hablo finalmente.

— ¡Tú debes ser Eren! ¡Soy la Principal de esta escuela, Hanji y te doy la bienvenida a Trost High! Así que, vamos a ver...— Él/la revolvió unos papeles sobre el escritorio hasta que encontró el archivo de Eren.

—Eres transferido de Shinganshina High con... Oh...— La sala se quedó en silencio por un momento y Eren podía sentir que el sudor se acumulaba en su frente ante la idea de lo que venía a continuación. Él sabía que de sus terribles notas, y que la única razón por la que pasó el primer año fue por la fama de su padre en la industria de la medicina, y que seguramente será despreciado por, no sólo los chicos de esta escuela, sino también por el principal, ¡es aún peor!

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Hanji estaba chillando y saltando en el aire. El otro estudiante que estaba allí no parecía importarle ni lo más mínimo de lo ocurrido; tampoco Mikasa, y francamente, el preocupado era Eren. Hanji cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos por medio de gritos.

— ¡Oh mí! ¡Tú eres realmente algo extraño, un espécimen raro incluso! ¡Aquí dice que te has metido en trece peleas solo en el primer semestre del año escolar! ¡Ja!— tomó un momento para calmarse antes de decir: —Bueno, a pesar de que probablemente no debería permitirte incluso estar aquí, soy yo. —

La mandíbula de Eren cayó y respondió: —Pero, mi record acade…— Hanji lo interrumpió.

—Es increíble y tan interesante. Oh, Levi, míralo, ¡todo confundido! ¡Creo que podría comérmelo! — El tipo que presume que es Levi simplemente chasqueó la lengua en un "Tsk", mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Hanji, ¿no deberíamos estar diciéndole por qué estoy aquí?—

Él/la pareció haberse acordado de algo y dijo: — ¡Oh, tienes razón! Eren, este es Leví, él va a ser tu guía por el día de hoy y va a mostrarte los alrededores. Si necesitas saber en qué clases estás, ¡no dudes en preguntarle!—

Eren pensó en lo que Hanji le había dicho, y respondió: —Um… gracias, pero ¿no sería mejor que Mikasa me mostrara los alrededores en lugar de un estudiante de primer año?—

La sala se quedó en silencio una vez más, hasta Hanji empezó de nueva cuenta a reír y Levi le gruñó. Después de un rato de risas, Hanji pudo hablar de nuevo.

—Oh-Oh, ¡Eren! ¡Eres es muy divertido! En primer lugar, Levi es Junior*, y en segundo lugar, tu amiga parece haberte dejado. —

Antes de que Eren pudiera siquiera avergonzarse de confundir a un Junior con un estudiante de primer año, este se encontraba con el problema de saber cuándo diablos se había escapado Mikasa. Pero antes de que pudiera ir en busca de ella, Levi se acercó y lo jaló por el brazo.

—Lo que sea. Tú, estúpido mocoso; vamos a seguir adelante para que llegues a tu primera clase…—

No obtuvo respuesta.

Eso solo hizo aumentar el enojo en Levi.

— ¿Cuál es?— Eren salió de su aturdimiento mientras era arrastrado fuera de la habitación de Hanji.

—Oh, uh, Matemáticas dos, creo...— Levi le lanzó una mirada.

— ¿Crees? Realmente eres un mocoso. — Eren se abstuvo de hablar y se dijo a sí mismo lo que siempre se decía cuando se enojaba. _"¿Esto no va a tener ningún efecto sobre ti a largo plazo? No. Así que solo no lidiaré con eso"._

El viaje fue silencioso, el único ruido era el de los estudiantes que también estaban tratando de llegar a sus clases de la mañana. El moreno intentó iniciar una conversación.

—Así que, el principal Hanji, ¿es un chico o una chica?—

Levi dio una pequeña risa, sin embargo, Eren no podía decir si había algún humor detrás.

—Mira, si alguna vez lo averiguas, vienes y me dices. Al cabo generalmente me referiré con pronombres neutros de género. — Eren dio un pequeño "Oh.", y la parte restante del viaje fue en silencio.

Fue entonces cuando Eren comenzó a oír los susurros. Susurros que van desde _"¿¡Puedes creer que ese tonto esté saliendo con Levi!? Yo sería mucho mejor que él"_ hasta, _"Oh, estoy tan celosa. ¡Ese chico nuevo es tan afortunado! Me gustaría ser él"._ Honestamente, Eren no vio la gran cosa. De hecho, Levi parecía como un idiota.

El más alto de los dos casi golpea con el más pequeño, ya que se detuvieron de pronto frente a un salón de clases.

—Bueno, al menos no tuvimos que ir a uno de los otros edificios... Aún. — Eren pensó que a Levi le favorecía dejarlo en su propia clase. Y a pesar de que ya no estaba caminando con el Junior, Eren todavía podía oír los susurros acerca de cómo le odiaban a él por caminar con el azabache, o lo elogiaron por incluso conseguir que este último le mirase.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar los pensamientos y se dirigió al salón de clases para comenzar el día.

(ㅎωㅎ)/ \ (눈_눈)

Una vez que la hora del almuerzo llegara, Eren se encontraba agotado. Al parecer, en realidad prestar atención en clase y hacer los trabajos, era un trabajo bastante duro. Se dejó caer en la silla junto a Mikasa, que estaba sentada a solas, y se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, pasando muy cerca de su comida.

Mikasa no se molestó en mirarlo mientras continuaba comiendo y al tragar del todo el bocado, le preguntó: — ¿Qué te pasa? Y no me digas que es porque tienes que sentarte junto a mí, porque bien podrías estar sentado con otras personas, pero optasteis por sentarte conmigo porque es tu primer día. —

Eren suspiró y respondió: — ¡No eres tú, Mikasa!; Hoy fue un día tan agotador y sólo ha pasado la mitad de este, y la verdad es que no ayuda que siga escuchando a todo el mundo hablar de mí y Levi—

—¿Tú y Levi?—

—Sí, se supone que debía mostrarme los alrededores hoy, y no he dejado de oír hablar a todos sobre nosotros. — Mikasa siguió comiendo y sin restarle verdadera importancia le respondió en un tono monótono.

—Oh… Eso es probablemente porque todo el mundo quiere acostarse con él, porque es un chico virgen. —

Eren casi escupió su bebida y se volvió hacia ella en estado de shock. —¿¡Qué!?— Ella suspiró.

—Está bien, mira, hay esta cosa donde prácticamente todos los chicos gays y chicas hetero quieren ser su primera, porque se corrió la voz de que es virgen. Diablos, incluso las personas que dicen que no se balancean de esa manera al bando opuesto aún coquetean con él. La única razón por la que es tan codiciado, es porque por aquí, la búsqueda de un virgen es como encontrar una mina de oro. Nadie sabe si es verdad o no, sólo quieren estar con él. —

Eren quedó asombrado al oír esto. — ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿Sabe él sobre esto…?— Mikasa rio.

—Por supuesto que sí, sus amigos son los que han hecho las reglas.—

—¿Reglas?—

—Sí, te explico, las reglas son que no tiene que ser tu primera vez, sólo la de él. Además, no puede ser forzado, él tiene que dar su consentimiento, si se corre la voz de que fue obligado, no sólo vas a ir a la cárcel, sino además de que en cualquier caso te liberen, es probable que todo el mundo por acá te mate. Por último, y probablemente lo peor, es que una vez que haces "lo que hicisteis", tienes que estar de acuerdo de lo que hicisteis. —

Eren se sorprendió y le preguntó: —Espera, por lo que me quieres decir es que no hay ningún otro virgen en esta escuela, ¿no? Quiero decir, vamos, tiene que haber al menos uno. — Mikasa le dio una mirada seria.

—Bueno, ya sabes que no soy, por cortesía de ese amigo tuyo. ¿Y tú?—

Eren vaciló antes de contestar con sinceridad: —No. —

Ella sonrió y dijo: —Por lo tanto, nadie más aquí que él, es virgen. Ahora cállate y come. —

Eren obedeció, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, si ser virgen significaba que eras como una muestra de un espécimen de ciencia para todos, entonces tal vez haberse transferido aquí, no había sido una buena idea...

* * *

 _N/T: *Junior: En Estados Unidos los alumnos de cada curso se conocen como freshman (2do año de secundaria), sophomore (3er año), junior (4to año), y senior (5to año), respectivamente. Normalmente, los estudiantes terminan el último curso a la edad de 18 años._

 _La señorita Kawaiibootybutt me ha dado la autorización de traducir su historia al español, ella es una personita muy agradable la verdad. A mí me ha gustado mucho su historia. Tiene cuenta por acá en FF. Sé que debería de actualizar mi otra historia, pero la verdad no me he sentido con muchos ánimos para ello, así que decidí traducir porque también me gusta hacerlo._

 _Espero les guste la historia tanto como a mí, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero tenerlo listo pronto! Este capitulo ha sido beteado por Mikraller, gracias querida! :'D  
_


	2. Chapter 2

-Capitulo Dos-

—Así que, Eren, ¿cómo fue tu primer día en tu nueva escuela?

Armin no obtuvo respuesta, pues Eren se dejó caer en el sofá y dio un largo gemido exasperado.

—Armin, no vamos a hablar de mi día, vamos a hablar del tuyo, ¿cómo es la escuela sin mí?— El rubio podía ver claramente que Eren estaba tratando de cambiar de tema, así que jugó junto con él.

—Estaba bien, supon…

— ¿Alguien te molesta? Si lo hacen, solo me dices y yo me encargo de él.

—Eren, está bien, estoy saliendo con Jean, Sasha, y Connie. Oh, es cierto, Jean me dijo que te dijera que es mucho más tranquilo sin ti. — Armin se sentó junto a Eren en el sofá mientras terminaba su sentencia. Eren se sentó bruscamente en el sillón, asustando al rubio.

—Le dirás a ese caballo, que puede venir y decírmelo en mi cara. Oh, espera, es correcto, no puede, porque ni siquiera pudo decirle a Marco cómo se sentía antes de que el pecas se mudase.

Era cierto que Jean estaba enamorado de Marco, —alias, el pecoso—, y todo el mundo lo sabía. Bueno, todo el mundo a excepción de Marco, por supuesto. Pero, lamentablemente, tan pronto como Jean tuvo la valentía de decirle lo que sentía, Marco le había dicho a todos que tenía que mudarse y lo transferirían. Jean se perdió por completo, ¡y no llego a la escuela durante tres días! Con el tiempo lo superó, pero los sentimientos se mantuvieron.

Armin se quedó sin aliento ante las palabras de Eren.

—Eren, ¿no es eso un poco duro? Y ¿por qué no simplemente le texteas o le llamas?

—Armin, sabes que odio hablar con él directamente, siempre terminamos peleándonos después.

Armin asintió con la cabeza y le preguntó: — ¿Dónde está Mikasa?— Eren finalmente se sentó como una persona normal y encendió la televisión.

—Tenía un poco de tarea que tenía que terminar. ¡¿Puedes creer eso?! ¡Nos dieron tarea en el primer día! Eso es casi tan sorprendente como la cosa que escuché hoy.

— ¿Qué escuchaste?

Eren volvió a contar todo sobre Levi y el pequeño juego que empezaron sobre él. Armin se quedó sin aliento.

— ¿Por qué es tan famoso debido a un acuerdo, tan solo porque él es virgen? Quiero decir, yo no lo soy, pero…

Eren casi se atragantó con nada y gritó: — ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Realmente!?— Armin casualmente asintió.

—Sí, pensé que sabías eso, quiero decir, Mikasa lo sabe.

—Bueno, ¡Mikasa sabe todo! ¿¡Desde cuándo!?— Armin se levantó para conseguir algunas bebidas.

—Desde el año pasado, ¿recuerdas que el tiempo nos fuimos todos de campamento, y Sasha y yo desaparecimos durante una hora?

Eren estaba completamente sorprendido.

—Sasha, ¡¿de verdad!? Pero, ¿qué pasa con Connie? ¿Están ustedes dos en una relación?—Armin volvió y suspiró.

—Sí, con Sasha. Connie sabe todo y lo superó. No, no somos una pareja; yo no he dicho que no me arrepentí. Mira, Eren, tú no tienes que hacerlo, estar tan anonadado o sorprendido, yo no te voy a juzgar si todavía tú…

— ¡Pero no lo soy!— Dijo honestamente. Armin le miró.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad, ¿¡por qué es tan difícil de creer!?—

Armin sonrió y dijo: —Yo no he dicho que era difícil de creer. De todos modos, ¿no tienes deberes?— Eren mostró una torpe sonrisa.

—Oh, cierto...

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Eren estaba feliz de observar que los susurros se habían apagado y ya nadie hablaba de él o de Levi y de cómo habían estado el día anterior. También estaba feliz de saber que podía recordar el número de su casillero y en qué lugar, de todo el gran colegio, estaba este. Lo que le borro la felicidad del rostro fue ver que alguien apareció, detrás de su casillero, después de que él lo cerró.

El tipo tenía el cabello rubio y era mucho más musculoso que Eren. Él también le estaba echando una mirada a Eren, por ello el moreno no pudo precisar la emoción detrás. Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos, antes de que Eren pudiese sentir la tensión que comenzaba a aparecer y el sudor comenzaba a formarse en su frente. No entendía por qué este hombre le estaba dando lo que él presume que es el ojo del mal, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saber.

Antes de que Eren saliese corriendo o le dijera al chico, con amabilidad, de irse con su cara de culo a otro lado, el chico habló con una voz profunda (En opinión de Eren, probablemente, era demasiado profunda para un estudiante de secundaria).

—Eres Eren, ¿verdad? ¿Eren Jaeger?— el moreno inconscientemente tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

El chico imitó su acción y dijo: —Yo soy Erwin Smith, amigo de Leví.

—Oh...— Eren tenía la sensación de que incluso, si el chico no había oído los rumores sobre él, probablemente no estaba aquí por una buena razón.

Eren trataba desesperadamente de encontrar algo qué decir, pero no pudo, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Erwin? E-es es un nombre extraño… — El rostro de Erwin parecía ser aún más aterrador, y a los segundos respondió:

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, Jaeger. ¿Qué eres tú, un Alemán?— Eren retuvo su respuesta grosera y le dio una sonrisa falsa.

—Sí, y de Turquía. ¿Es eso un problema?— La pregunta tenía un poco de agresividad en ella, y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante unos segundos, ambos con el ceño fruncido.

Su mini-concurso de miradas fue cortado por Levi que venía detrás de Eren y asustándole hasta la mierda. Erwin dio una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero fue bien desapercibida o más bien, ignorada por Levi. El cual había golpeado a Eren en la parte posterior de la cabeza con un libro para llamar su atención.

—Oí, Eren, como te he mostrado todo ayer, creo que es justo que tu vengas a hacer algo por mí.

Eren no estaba seguro de qué hacer; estaba entre tener que ignorar a Levi, ir a clase, obtener el sello de aprobación de Erwin, o conseguir un inevitable golpe de parte de Levi. ¿Debería ir con Levi, ayudarlo, obtener su sello de aprobación, pero conseguir un inevitable golpe por Erwin? De cualquier manera, él iba a conseguir unos cuantos inevitables golpes...

Hizo todo lo posible para tomar la salida segura.

—Um, ¿no está la clase pronto a comenzar? Es...— Miró su reloj de muñeca. —... Oh...—'3:07', Eren había olvidado por completo que había llegado a su casillero para guardar sus libros y luego volver a casa. También había olvidado cómo el pasillo parecía estar ahora abandonado ya que todo el mundo se había ido. —Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no debería Mikasa venir a buscarme ahora mismo?—

 **-Con Mikasa-**

Mikasa junto con nerviosismo su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha mientras caminaba solemnemente por la calle hacia la casa de Armin. "Está bien, Mikasa, Eren te dijo que no quería ser tratado como un bebé, por lo que no vas a ir en busca de él... Incluso si tú estás preocupada..."

 **-De vuelta con Eren-**

Eren volvió a ver con nerviosismo hacia Leví, y estudió su expresión. No podía leer la emoción, pero seguro que era mejor que la cara que Erwin estaba haciendo.

—Muy bien, ¿qué necesitas?— Levi casi, casi sonrió, tomó a Eren por el brazo y lo arrastró lejos. Eren miró hacia atrás en dirección al rubio y pudo notar el aura oscura que emanaba, casi parecía altanero acerca de que fuese arrastrado.

El moreno lo ignoró y continuó con Levi, por miedo de estar a solas con Erwin. Fue arrastrado fuera del pasillo, al que se encontraba en frente de ellos. No había otra serie de armarios en ese pasillo y Eren fue arrastrado hasta el otro extremo de la misma. Se detuvieron frente a un conjunto de ellos y se quedaron allí. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y antes de que Levi se agraviase preguntó: — ¿Y bien?—

—'Bien', ¿qué?— Levi se palmeó el rostro.

—Por lo general Erwin lo hace, pero él no está aquí, así que tienes que hacerlo.

Eren se sonrojó mientras en su mente recorría pensamientos sucios. "¡¿Este supuesto virgen me pide que lo haga con él?!"

—Así que, ¿vas a abrirlo?—

— ¿...Qué?

—Mi casillero, ¿vas a abrirlo y poner mis cosas?... Yo no puedo llegar a él.

Eren parpadeó. —Oh...— " _A ver, lo gracioso de esta escuela es que los casilleros son dobles, están uno encima del otro, así que solo las personas altas tienen los casilleros de arriba... Bueno, excepto Levi, al parecer..."_

— ¿Por qué tienes un casillero de arriba?— Eren preguntó mientras hacia lo que se le dijo, con un poco de lucha ya que el moreno era solamente altura media, y le costó acomodar los libros más cortos.

—Debido a que Hanji pensó que sería divertido poner mi casillero en la parte superior. Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, mocoso.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que Levi hablase. — ¿Cómo es que no sabes sobre mi casillero? Todo el mundo lo sabe...—

Eren se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el mayor.

—Bueno, creo que mejor me voy; Mikasa debe estar preocupada. — Levi asintió y comenzó a alejarse.

—Ah, Eren, no creas que no sé acerca de los susurros. Yo simplemente los ignoro. — Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás antes de continuar. —Y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo, Jaeger. — Luego se marchó, dejando a un muy confundido Eren.

"¿Qué coño ha pasado?"

* * *

 _N/A: Así que ya está! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, porque ahora mis manos están entumecidas por escribir. Y no les sorprenda lo que Levi dijo, habrá Ereri! * \ (^ 3 ^) / *_

 _P.S: Lo siento si este tiene algunos errores; Soy demasiado perezosa como para notarlos._

 _P.P.S: También, ARMIN HA EMERGIDO!_

 _POR FAVOR ENVIENME SUS OPINIONES, SON MI UNICA COMIDA! SI NO RECIBO, PODRÍA MORIR DE HAMBRE Y NO SERE CAPAZ DE ACTUALIZAR!_

* * *

 _N/T: Me encanta este Fic y como la autora caracterizo a Levi, porque en otros Fanfics, lo han puesto como mujeriego, esta vez le toca a él ser la fina ovejita intocable. A Hanji le pondré géneros intermedios, sin explicar si es hombre o mujer por que la autora así lo decidió xD. No tendré día de actualización porque no soy constante :'B El capitulo es gracias a Mikraller, quien lo ha beteado uwu Nos vemos en la próxima actualización y gracias por los reviews que dejan, hacen feliz a la autora y a mí por el esfuerzo y la traducción._


	3. Chapter 3

-Capitulo Tres-

Al día siguiente, Eren estaba feliz de darse cuenta que tanto Erwin como Levi no le habían detenido en todo el día para hablar con él. Claro, Erwin lo fulminó con la mirada una que otra vez, pero ya sabía que no podía lidiar con eso. Aunque no estuvo del todo contento cuando fue empujado al baño de chicas cuando iba de camino a la cafetería para almorzar.

Miró a un costado para darse cuenta que había un grupo de chicos con diferentes expresiones en cada uno de sus rostros; algunos lo miraban con asombro, como si fuera un Dios, mientras que otros lo miraban con envidia. Finalmente, uno de ellos, quien se suponía que era el líder, tomó la iniciativa para hablar.

—Eren, necesitamos su ayuda.

El castaño lo observo por un momento.

¿Con qué? Ni siquiera los conozco...— El líder río torpemente.

—Lo siento. Mi nombre es Félix. No te preocupes por los otros chicos, ellos no son importantes. — Los demás gritaron en desacuerdo, pero el líder continúo hablando de todos modos. —Necesitamos que nos diga cómo te las has arreglado para hablar con Levi, ¡y conseguir que reconozca realmente tu existencia!

Eren podía sentir como la confusión se acumulaba en él mientras preguntaba. — ¿Por qué es tan difícil para todo el mundo hablar con él?

Los otros chicos lo miraron como si estuviera loco, hasta que Félix respondió. —Duh, ¿¡has visto a Erwin!? Ese tipo es una bestia; fácilmente nos podría aplastar, quiero decir, después de que todos los otros amigos de Levi cambiaran de escuelas, Erwin se ha mantenido prácticamente a si mismo pegado a Levi. Incluso no podría decir que estoy yendo muy lejos cuando digo que al parecer está enamorado de él.

—Bueno, eso tiene sentido... —pensó Eren, y estaba a punto de responder cuando se produjo un alboroto que se oía desde afuera del baño.

Los chicos corrieron a buscar la causa del alboroto para encontrarse con que Levi y Erwin estaban en medio del pasillo y una gran multitud de estudiantes que les rodean. Ellos se gritaban el uno al otro, pero Eren no podían distinguir las palabras debido a la multitud de gritos de emoción, rabia y entusiasmo, porque esto era técnicamente una pelea, pero el enojo porque alguien, aunque fuera Erwin, se atrevió a gritarle al pelinegro.

Eren se acercó a la multitud y se puso de pie en la parte de atrás, observando en silencio. Félix le había seguido, y fue saltando por encima de todos para conseguir una buena vista de la "lucha".

Eren se sorprendió cuando vio a Leví gritar algo que estaba seguro que no era apropiado para la escuela y después empujar a Erwin. El mayor de los dos había ido a parar, un poco golpeado en los casilleros, pero probablemente no tanto como esperaba Levi. Vio el enojo de Erwin y le devolvió el empujón, sólo que esta vez fue en lleno el impulso e hizo que el más bajo cayera, lo que le hizo soltar algunos de sus libros y papeles y que estos se estrellaran contra el suelo. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, incluso Félix para sorpresa de Eren, debido al hecho de que había estado gritando previamente en el oído de este, al ver que el pelinegro había caído al suelo.

Todo estaba en silencio mientras veían la expresión de Erwin ir de la ira y el odio, a una de preocupación y pesar. Eren no entendía por qué, pero la acción lo hizo enojar más allá de lo posible. Erwin no tenía derecho a sentir lástima; Levi sólo lo había empujado, pero el rubio llego más lejos como para hacer que este cayera. Eren se vio obligado a calmarse cuando Hanji lo empujó mientras pasaba, el cabello que sale de la cola de caballo desordenadamente ya descuidado, y sus lentes prácticamente casi caídos de su cara.

— ¡¿Dónde está la lucha?! ¡¿Me la he perdido!? Quién er- —todo quedaron en silencio, y ella se abrió paso hacia al frente y vio lo que había sido de la 'lucha'.

Erwin se inclinó para ayudar a Levi recoger sus cosas, pero su mano fue abofeteado a medida que Levi se apresuró a agarrar sus cosas y salió corriendo, empujando al tumulto de personas que le hicieron un poco de camino para salir. Cerraron la brecha, una vez que se fue, y todo estaba en silencio otra vez.

Eren miró a Félix, quien estaba hecho una furia a su lado, y le preguntó tan bajo que pudo ser considerado un susurro, "¿Qué pasa?" Eren volvió a ver la escena mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Félix.

—Bueno, duh, ¡estoy enojado porque el estúpido del cejotas empujo a Levi! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

Eren ignoró el comentario, pero le dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza en respuesta. Estaba demasiado ocupado prestando atención a Hanji, mientras los demás despertaban de su aturdimiento y se le dijo a Erwin que esperara en la oficina del rector. Todos se alejaron hacia la dirección en que Levi se había ido anteriormente, pero se detuvieron en seco, ya que Hanji les hablo como una orden.

—Todo el mundo se irá a comer, si oigo una palabra sobre esto, voy a experimentar con ustedes y asegurarme de que nadie se encuentre con sus cuerpos...

Con eso, se fueron, y Eren conocía de que con esa pequeña amenaza, nunca quería ver que Hanji se volviera loca/o otra vez.

No era natural, al igual que ver a Levi tendido en el suelo después de ser empujado.

—Simplemente no está bien... —

* * *

Una vez que todo el mundo estaba en el comedor, los susurros comenzaron de nuevo. Algunas de cosas como: "¿Cómo se atreve Erwin? ¿Quién se cree que es?" Otros dicen cosas como: "No puedo creer que lucharon y Levi no lo haya matado… ¡Él debió hacerlo!" Incluso se escuchó algún refrán, "¿Has visto la expresión de Eren? ¡Estaba tan enojado con Erwin por empujar su Levi!"

Esto último lo tomó por sorpresa. Tenía la mitad de la mente para caminar por allí y aplastar las cabezas de los chicos, pero se contuvo cuando vio a Mikasa sentarse a su lado. También vio a Félix sentarse al otro lado suyo, lo cual le tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Félix…? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

El chico se burló.

—Bueno, duh, probablemente solo estaré para este capítulo, y si tengo suerte en otro, ¡así que voy a aprovechar la mayor parte de este!

Eren se sintió incómodo y se volvió a Mikasa en busca de ayuda, pero ella miró más allá de Eren para preguntarle algo a Félix.

— ¿Qué pasó en el pasillo?

— ¿Por qué no me lo preguntas a mí…?— Eren hablo pero fue cortado por Félix, quien contestó:

—Oh, no mucho, sólo Levi y Erwin empezaron una pelea y Erwin empujo a Levi. Nada especial.

Eren se sintió confundido como para preguntar.

— ¿Qué quieres dec…— Pero fue interrumpido nuevamente, pero esta vez por Mikasa, que dijo:

—Ah, me gustaría haber visto. Apuesto a que Eren estaba disfrutando de ver a Levi. — Ella hizo un guiño a Félix. Eren cayó en estado de shock y dijo:

—Eso no es verdad y tú—

—No sé, un chico virgen como él no sería capaz de manejar la belleza de Leví.

—Hey, no soy-!

—Oh, Eren no es virgen, ¿no es cierto Eren?

—Sí, yo-!

—Realmente, wow... Bueno todos los que conozco piensan que él es un muchacho virgen, pero a nadie le importa. Es demasiado insignificante como para ser tapado por la sombra de Leví.

—Espera, Yo-?!

—Oh, lo sé, ese tipo es una belleza extrema. Si estuviera entre la gente que es exactamente igual a mí, me gustaría ir a por él.

Eren gimió de frustración, y se levantó de su asiento. Pisoteó la papelera y puso su plato en cualquier lugar cuando salía de la cafetería. Él podía oír débilmente a Félix.

—Oh, ya sé chica, ¡no querría estar en los pantalones de esos chicos!

* * *

Eren caminó por los pasillos del edificio principal. Los otros edificios estaban cerrados, debido a que era la hora de comer, y él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse allí y escuchar a Félix y los desvaríos de Mikasa. Pasó por la oficina, pero se detuvo al oír hablar.

Él asomó un poco su rostro hacia la ventana pequeña de la puerta y miró dentro. Podía ver a Hanji, Erwin, y Leví todos sentados allí. Oyó Hanji poner unos papeles en su escritorio y hablar.

—Por desgracia, no puedo dejar esto de lado. Erwin, estoy seguro de que tus padres no estarán muy felices de escuchar acerca de esto, y Levi... —

Se detuvieron por un momento, y Eren podría haber jurado escuchar tanto a Levi como a Erwin suspirar.

—... Voy a tener que decirle a tu padre. — Leví se levantó iracundo.

—Pero Hanji, no se puede, él solo-!

El intendente levantó la mano, lo que indicaba que se detuviera, y continúo diciendo.

—Yo realmente lo siento, ambos están suspendidos.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, por lo que Eren corrió tan rápido como pudo a la esquina que estaba al final del pasillo.

Oyó Erwin disculparse por conseguirle a Levi problemas, pero Levi no respondió. Eren escuchó la puerta del edificio abrirse y cerrarse, por lo que tomó esto como una señal de que Levi se había ido por la izquierda.

 _"¿Qué está pasando con los dos?; Pensé que eran amigos... Tal vez pueda preguntarles mañana, pero ahora tengo que salir de aquí antes de Erwin me encuentre y me mate."_

* * *

N/T: La autora esta complacida por todos/as los que siguen esta traducción. Perdonen si algo incoherencias, ya que lo he hecho rápido para no tenerlos esperando :'D

El beteado es gracias a Mikraller! :D

Hasta la próxima actualización!


	4. Chapter 4

-Capitulo Cuatro-

Después de la escuela ese día, Eren fue directamente a la casa de Armin y le contó absolutamente todo.

—Espera... así que, ¿quién es Félix de nuevo? — Su amigo rubio preguntó una vez que Eren término su historia. Este suspiró.

— ¡Eso no es importante, lo importante es que yo estoy en el medio de una parodia de Crepúsculo en la vida real!

—Eren, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

—Lo que quiero decir es que, todo el mundo anda por allí queriendo que yo este con Levi, y sé que soy obviamente irresistible, así que eso me convierte en Jacob. Y Eso hace que Erwin sea Edward y Levi sea Bella; eso podría funcionar, porque ambos no tienen ninguna emoción... ¿Sobre qué estábamos hablando, otra vez? — Armin suspiró

—Eren, eres un idiota... Por cierto, ¿dónde está Mikasa?

—Oh, ella iba a venir, pero dijo que tenía que ir a hablar con Reiner.

Armin asintió lo que significa que Eren comprendió la situación.

—Sí, ella no ha hablado con él desde aquella noche. Creo que necesita encontrar algo para cerrar ese episodio de su vida. — Eren asintió.

—Bueno, puedo entender por qué ella no ha hablado con él en mucho tiempo. Quiero decir, él tomó su virginidad... Por otra parte, los dos estaban borrachos... Y Berthold no habló con Reiner por un mes...

—Me alegro de que otra vez seamos capaces de ir a alguna parte con ellos, sin que ella se esté sintiendo mal y tratando de lanzarle cosas. —Eren asintió y suspiró.

—Armin, eres inteligente, ¿qué hago?— Armin levantó una ceja.

— ¿Hacer sobre qué? ¿Hablas de la situación con Levi?— Eren asintió de nuevo, y se levantó del sofá para ir a buscar algo de beber en la pequeña cocina. Armin se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que Eren no podía verlo.

—Tal vez podrías hablar con Levi acerca de lo que está pasando, puede que, probablemente, se sienta de la misma manera que tú sobre toda esta situación. — Eren regresó con un refresco pasando de cerca la televisión.

—Sí, Armin, como si no he tenido suficiente conocimiento sobre cómo se siente cuando él me dijo que simplemente debería ignorar a todo el mundo. Además, dudo que quiera hablarme. Él tiene a Erwin. — Dijo esto último con un poco de malicia no intencional, y finalmente escogió un canal para poder ver. Armin lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Pero no has dicho que ellos dos han peleado? Es decir, los dos estarán prácticamente alejados uno del otro. — El castaño asintió con la cabeza en señal de respuesta.

—Pero eso no significa que querrá hablar conmigo tan pronto o en cualquier momento. — Armin no respondió.

Ambos se sentaron allí por un momento a ver la televisión antes de Armin se levantara y le preguntara a su amigo: — ¿No tienes deberes?

—... —Giró un poco la cabeza a un lado, apoyando su dedo índice en su barbilla—... No...

—Eren, ve a hacer tu tarea.

— ¡No puedes obligarme a hacerla o no!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Eren se sorprendió de encontrar todo el pasillo del instituto vacío cuando él entró. _"¡Bueno, sé que me levanté a tiempo esta mañana!... ¿O se me olvidó ducharme de nuevo?... Nah..."_

Se acercó a su casillero con torpeza y consiguió recoger algunos de sus libros, mientras intentaba mirar a su alrededor en busca de signos de vida. "Estoy bastante seguro de que es sólo jueves, así , ¿dónde está todo el mundo?". Se sorprendió cuando llegó Hanji a toda velocidad por el pasillo hacia él.

—Eren, ¿¡qué estás haciendo en el pasillo!? — Eren estaba confundido.

—Pero, son sólo las 7:50. Las clases no inician sino hasta las ocho. — Hanji lo miró como si fuera un loco.

—Ah, se me olvidaba que eres nuevo aquí. Cuando Levi no viene a la escuela, nadie tiene una razón para quedarse en los pasillos, por lo que sólo se dirigen a clases... Oye, ¿crees que fui demasiado duro con él ayer? Ya sabes, por decirle a su padre. — Eren se quedó allí por un minuto, procesando la información, antes de responder.

— ¿C-Cómo voy yo a saber eso? ¡Eso es absurdo, Hanji! — Hanji sólo sonrió.

— ¡No creas que no te vi merodeando por ahí! ¡Eres tonto, Eren! Ahora, responde a mi pregunta antes de que te empuje a clases. — Eren suspiró

—No sé qué es lo quiere que diga, todo lo que hizo fue llamar a su papá, yo no veo el problema. —Hanji suspiró

—Bueno, ya ves, el padre de Levi…— En ese preciso momento la campana sonó e hizo que se cortara el momento. —Oh, bueno, no puede ser ayudado. ¡Vete o llegaras tarde a clases, gamberro!

* * *

Eren estaba seguro de que esto iba a ser la decisión más estúpida que jamás había hecho en su vida. Había hablado de ello con Mikasa cuando tenía tiempo libre entre clases, y al principio ella dijo que no era una buena idea, pero más tarde, después de pensarlo, no le pareció tan mala. Eren casi deseaba que ella no estuviera de acuerdo con él.

Antes de salir de su última clase para el almuerzo, le dijo a Mikasa que la quería y que le dijera a Armin que también lo quería. Se aseguró de añadir que si era posible, ella fuese a salvarlo si escuchaba sus gritos de agonía. Ella simplemente se río y se fue a almorzar.

Respiro profundamente y se dirigió detrás de ella, sin embargo, se fueron en una dirección diferente.

Esto aseguraba que había tomado una decisión, la cual no la sacaría de su cabeza. Ya no había vuelta atrás…

Iba a hablar con Erwin Smith.

* * *

 _N/T: Gracias por los reviews, no creí que esta historia tuviera tanto exito x'D_

 _Se que el capitulo es que corto, pero no me tardare en subir los otros :B_

 _El capitulo fue beteado por Mikraller, me estara ayudando al parecer uwu Gracias!_

 _Chaito! Jeaninne._


End file.
